Whatever it Takes
by NoxIris63
Summary: Who knew that one sentence could break a person’s heart. Kiba Inuzuka found that out the hard way. After speaking without thinking, he watched Hinata’s smile fade away. What can he do to win her back? Song fic to "Whatever it Takes" please R&R!


**Hey! This is my first fanfic!! Yea!! (celebration music is playing in the background--all right, there is no music)... Anyway please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _or else I would be rich and famous and the song "Whatever it Takes" is by the awesome band, Lifehouse.**

_A strangled smile fell from your face._

_It kills me that I hurt you this way._

_The worst part is that I didn't even know;_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go,_

_But if you can find a reason to stay…_

Hinata was waiting patiently for Kiba to meet her at the Hidden Leaf restaurant. She was excited and couldn't wait to see Kiba for the first time in a week. '_I hope that he hurries soon_' she thought, looking out the window with her chin resting on her hand. A few minutes later, Kiba sat himself down in the chair opposite of Hinata's. "Sorry I'm late," he said, frustrated.

"Are you okay, Kiba?" Hinata asked.

Kiba sighed, "Yeah, I guess. This idiot I was helping out on the mission kept nagging me on and on about what I should and shouldn't do."

"What did you do?"

"Knocked him out."

"You did what!?"

Kiba laughed, "Don't worry, I'm only joking! I just ignored him and he wasn't that happy 'bout it. Anyway, let's eat!"

Kiba signaled the waiter to take their orders. Over dinner, they discussed how their lives have been. "I don't get it, Hinata," Kiba stated.

"Get what?" she asked.

Kiba swallowed his food and took a drink of his water. "Why are we the ones that have to put up with all the crap given to us by the clients? I just sometimes wish…"

Hinata heard him mumble quietly. "What?"

Kiba looked at her. "That I didn't exist. I mean, there will be less people getting on my case, and no one would have to worry about me. Think about it, I wouldn't have to put up with people I don't like and I wouldn't get in the way of anything."

Hinata frowned, not knowing what to say. She didn't smile. Instead, her eyes started filling up with tears. '_Why does he think that?_' she wondered sadly.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata got up and ran out of the restaurant, her face covered by her arm. Kiba got up and shouted after her. "Hinata! Hinata!" He tossed the money on the table and ran after her.

He found her sitting on a bench in the park, sobbing silently. "What happened, Hinata?" Kiba whispered, trying to comfort her. She kept crying into her sleeve.

She sniffed and looked at Kiba, "Why, Kiba… why would you think of something as horrible as that?"

"I don't get what you're trying to say…"

Hinata started talking louder, "Have you ever sniff had the thought of what I would do if that happened? I wouldn't have anyone that sniff understands me. I wouldn't have anyone to look after me. And most importantly, sniff, sniff I wouldn't have anyone to love!" Hinata broke into tears and shrugged Kiba off.

_I'll do whatever it takes,_

_To turn this around._

_I know what's at stake,_

_I know that I've let you down._

_And if you give me a chance,_

_Believe that I can change,_

_I'll keep us together,_

_Whatever it takes._

Kiba was hurt and speechless. A few minutes went by, him sitting next to Hinata, who was crying hysterically. "Hinata, I guess I need to work on thinking about what to say before actually saying it," Kiba whispered. "I'm sorry." Hinata glanced up at Kiba looking into her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

_She said if we're gonna make this work,_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts._

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see._

_She said like it or not it's the way it's gotta be,_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me._

Hinata stared down at her feet and sighed deeply, all of her breath put into it. "I don't get why you even thought of that in the first place. It felt as if I got shot in the heart by those words. You made me feel as if I had no importance to you whatsoever, no influence on your life. Why, Kiba, why did you say that?"

Kiba cast a gaze towards Hinata. "I thought it was going to be funny," he said sadly. "I didn't want to hurt..."

"Kiba," Hinata interrupted looking into Kiba's eyes. "How can you expect me to love you if you don't love yourself?"

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around._

_I know what's at stake,_

_I know that I've let you down._

_And if you give me a chance,_

_And give me a break,_

_I'll keep us together…_

"Please, Hinata, I want to be with you," Kiba whispered. He took her hand in his and rubbed it. Hinata pulled it away, and shook her head. "I was stupid. Just give me another chance and let's forget about this! I just want you back by my side!"

_I know you deserve much better._

_Remember the time I told you the way that I felt,_

_And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself._

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else…_

_Start over, start over…_

After seeing no reaction from Hinata, Kiba got up and started walking away. '_Please just forgive me, Hinata. I won't do it again._'

"K-Kiba…" Hinata was behind him, waiting for him to turn around. "I know you made a mistake and are willing to work it out with me, but I just don't want you to say those dreadful words again. A lot of people love you, especially me. There is no reason for you to say that again."

'_Hinata…_' Kiba hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry again. I'm starting to take things for granted. I thought that ever since that day when I have told my feelings for you, you were mine and that you wouldn't care about what I said. I'm going to change that now."

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around._

_I know what's at stake,_

_I know that I've let you down._

_And if you give me a chance,_

_Believe that I can change,_

_I'll keep us together,_

_Whatever it takes._

Kiba pulled her closer to him, cradling her with his arms. "Thank you for forgiving me," he spoke softly.

"I just couldn't let us go no matter what," she whispered.


End file.
